Even a Desert Rose needs to be Watered
by Ichimaru Jackson
Summary: A little one shot I came up with involving Temari and my OC Kyo Uzumaki. I'm thinking about working on another PWP should I?
1. Chapter 1

Konohagakure no Sato; of the five Great Shinobi Nations this one was the most beautiful, by far. The wondrous village, the mountainous monument erected to pay homage to the great leaders of the past. The grasslands, flower fields and waterfalls the surrounded it, all hidden by a beautify mysterious forest seem to just bask in the sun's ever shining light.

But not today.

Today the village was shadowed by skies of gray, the sun nowhere in sight with rain a guarantee. Most of the leaf village's populace hurried on with their daily activities in hopes of avoiding the oncoming downpour; however two lone souls on the outskirts of the village hidden in the leaves sat together, atop a tree branch, awaiting the oncoming shower.

"It looks like a big one is coming." A young feminine voice muttered to no one in particular, its owner looking up at the gathering clouds, a small smile adorning her features. Feeling a hand wrap around her slender waist, the young woman turned to her right locking her gaze on a man, between 18 and 19 years of age, with wild, sun-kissed, blond hair that was spiked on top of his head and in a French braid that reach the middle of his back, tanned skin from years in the sun; going down on his right eye was a faded scar that seemed to accentuate his features more, those very eyes, a deep cerulean, held vast intrigue and mystery about them enticing any onlookers to try and solve them, his body was lean and sculpted, while not being overly muscular, giving him a blessing of power and speed, clothed in a simple white, long sleeve buttoned, shirt black pants nuzzling her head on his chest.

Feeling the hand move up her waist, squeezing slightly as it rose over her breast, the girl giggled snuggling into his form more. "Naughty boy."

"What can I say Temari-chan, you bring out the best in me." Said boy retorted squeezing her again. Turning his cerulean orbs onto the goddess before him, the young man found himself lost in her, seemingly otherworldly, beauty. Her desert blond hair, tied into four pigtails that adorned her head beautify, her deep passionate teal eyes, glowing with happiness, joy, and what he thought were traces of desire, her skin vibrant and lively despite the harsh conditions of her home village, her figure was perfectly proportioned accentuating the curves of her bust leading down to the slimness of her waist before perfectly widening to meet the expanse of her sculpted legs and thighs ending on her flawless delicate feet; and if that wasn't enough her clothing, an ocean blue kimono, with white fans adorning the outfit that stopped mid him, was tight enough to draw the attention of any hot-blooded male.

"Oh so squeezing my breast, is you at your best Kyo Uzumaki?" The blond kunoichi asked with a devious smirk and lecturing tone, a clap of thunder roaming across the land, as if attempting to set the mood for an unforgettable experience.

"Heh only when we're alone my beautiful desert rose." His voice, barely above a whisper, lingered in her ear; his breath tickling her neck as he stealthily snaked a hand under Temari's kimono, which the blond kunoichi didn't notice till a stray finger brushed across one of her dusky pink peaks, causing it to harden slightly. "No bra…and you call me the naughty one."

Said female-nin couldn't help but release an involuntary shiver at Kyo's touch, pushing more into his gentle caresses, biting her bottom lip in attempt to suppress the moans building within her. "S-Shut up my little sword psycho."

"Nothing's little on me baby, you know it I know it…and unfortunately your brothers and my brother know it that time they walked in on us." The couple shared a small laugh when streaks of lightning danced across the sky drawing their attention upward. They both knew I was going to happen soon, hell it was the whole reason why they came out here.

It was a desire they both shared; why they didn't know, not like they cared anyway, all that mattered to them during times was indulging in what their own pleasures. It was almost instantaneous, the young pair shared a loving look in within their eyes and before they knew it they were captured in a heated lip lock as the sky burst forth showing them both. Kyo soon found his arms wrapped around Temari's waist, his back pressed against the thick tree as his teal eyed lover deepened the passion between them. Their lips seemed inseparable as too were their bodies when the suna-nin straddled the leaf shinobi below her, grinding her waist against his, their bodies soaked to the bone.

Eventually they pair had to separate for air and Kyo took that chance to attack her neck with a barrage kisses and gentle nips, as hit tongue danced around gathering every stray drop that fell within its reach. The slight vibrations on her throat announced to the blond young man that his desert rose was trying to hold in another moan.

'_We're not having that.'_ He though as he moved a crevice on the nape of her neck, biting gently before suckling on the spot enticing a moan that he was sure would have been heart throughout the entire forest if not for the boom of thunder.

"Ahhh music to my ears." He taunted, knowing that her moan announced him as the winner of the first round of their little game.

"No fair cheater!" Temari pouted giving him a glare that made Kyo think she was just adorable.

"All's fair in love and wa-ahhh!" The cerulean eyed man was unable to finish due to his fan loving counterpart tracing small circles on his chest with her tongue.

"Oh so that's how it is huh?"

I can't help it you taste so good drenched in rain." Flashing an innocent smile Temari tore her ponytail wearing boyfriend's shirt open and dragged her tongue down his neck to the waist line of his pants, her fingers dancing over his sculpted chest and stomach. "Not to mention how sexy you look."

Shivering from her touch Kyo tried to move but a hand on his chest kept him in place; it was then when he finally noticed the rustling in jeans, looking down the 19 year old was surprised to find Temari furiously working on the button holding his jeans with her free hand. "Someone's eager." Before Kyo could blink the button was slashed and the zipper was damn near ripped off showering a sizable bulge in his jeans with rain. "Whoa slow down."

Before Temari could react, a pair of hands found themselves on her shoulders pulling her away from Kyo. Shooting her head back the blond kunoichi did a double take, finding herself in the grasp of her…boyfriend? But he was in front of her wasn't he. It wasn't long before Temari was able to put 2 and 2 together and frowned with a heavy blush spreading across her face. "Kyo I told you no clones remember! I'm still sore from the last time!"

"I remembered-" All of a sudden the clone spun the sand kunoichi around and pushed her into Kyo who wrapped his arms around her, his left hand sliding into her soaked kimono grabbing her right breast and his left hand diving in between drenched thighs, something Kyo doubted the rain caused. "I just wanna play." His breath tickled her ear as the mix of the cold rain against her body and the heat releasing form his body drove her to the edge.

Temari felt her breath catch in her throat the moment teeth dragged across her neck forcing her body to arch, which unfortunately…or fortunately, depending on whose prospective you were going from, put Kyo into the perfect position to delicately trace his fingers along her areola and moistened flower through her panties.

"D-don't tease m-m-me." The 18 year old girl begged squirming under his touch; never in her life did Temari expect such a brass, headstrong, reckless individual such as Kyo to be so gentle when it came to romance, let alone that she would fall in love with him. She could remember the first time they met like it was yester…

"Ahhh fuck not there!" Temari cried, forced out of her thoughts, desperately trying to pull Kyo's hand away from her sensitive pearl, to no avail. _'Guess there's no time for memories.'_ Was the only the only coherent thought Temari could process, giving up on trying to force him off her letting the orgasmic bliss rush through her full force.

"Hmm, you say something." Kyo asked suppressing a laugh tracing small circles around the hidden nub right about her moistened sex when the sigh of the rain trailing down his arm gave him an idea. Pulling her panties to the side the scarred shinobi arched his arm, creating a steady stream that trailed down his arm headed towards her clit.

"Why did you stop!" The female shinobi asked in an obviously angry tone when the first drop of that cold rain water hit her.

Her reaction was better than anything Kyo could have imagined; her body stiffened, her mouth was wide open before an ear piercing, pleasure filled, shriek filled that air as she wrapped her arm around Kyo's neck, her body bucking desperately in attempt to grind against the blond haired man's fingers, which conveniently managed to stay just out of her reach but remain close enough to shower her burning sex with a cold stream of rain water that fell of his finger tips.

'_Fuck I hate it when he does that…but it feels sooo good!'_ The pigtailed girl cried out in her mind pressing against Kyo's body, feeling his length along her back. Tilting her head back the female component of the Sand trio captured one half of the Uzumaki duo's lips in a hungry kiss forcing her tongue down his throat.

Returning the lip lock with just as much hunger and passion Kyo squeezed her plump breast gently rolling and kneading her pink peaks in between his thumb and forefinger. Losing herself to the blissful agony Kyo was putting her through Temari pressed relaxed her body letting said support her. For a split second the blond kunoichi lost her footing and, due to the rain and sweat on her, almost slipped through Kyo's arms, which went completely unnoticed by said Uzumaki due to him being so focused on the ministrations he was putting Temari through.

Formulating an idea form this new development the suna kunoichi allowed a small smirk to grace her features. _'Oh Ky-kun Naruto was right about you; if you didn't focus on things so much you'd notice so much more.'_ In an instant Temari slipped out of Kyo's grip, and before anyone could blink the pigtailed girl had Kyo on his back, her thighs around his head and her face in his crotch.

'_Kyo if you didn't focus on things so much you'd notice so much more.'_ Naruto's voice echoed in the ponytailed shinobi's mind as if taunting him for ending up in his current predicament. _'Damn you Naruto.'_

"You're all mine now Ky-kun!" Temari whispered just loud enough for the young man to hear, releasing his twitching length from his boxers. The 18 year old girl's grin widened further at the sight of the 12" long 3" thick shaft radiating heat, begging to be touched, something Temari was more than happy to do. Making her first grasp gentle Temari ran her hand along his length slowly, each stroke more agonizing than the last, seeming to slowly down each passing second. Kyo bit his bottom lip, almost drawing blood, as the pure torture Temari put him through continued; his body begged for more, something which the blond woman on top of him refused to give he had no idea how much more his torture he could take until he went insane, and that Temari wouldn't quit until he gave in and begged.

Something which he absolutely refused to do.

Welding his eyes shut, Kyo tried to focus on anything ranging from anything between Lee and Gai's infamous hugging genjutsu to Orochimaru in a thong dancing to _My Milkshake brings all the Boys to the Yard_; and it would have works too if it wasn't for the sudden addition of tentative licks to the tip of his kunai forcing a groan from the pit of his stomach to escape his throat.

Shooting his head up at the new sensation Kyo felt his nose rub against something wet, hot and quivering; giving off a musky honey scent that the scarred young man knew all too well. Seeing as he wouldn't be able distract himself Kyo decided to even the score a bit. Sucking in air Kyo released hot puffs of his breath on Temari's panty clad core; hooking his fingers around her underwear and pulled up, forcing the undergarment into the folds of her flower, planting chaste kisses on her labia, pulling on it gently with his lips.

And before you know it Temari was riding his face like a mad bull using damn near every inch of him to get off as the cold droplets from above intensified their passion below. No longer able to resist the blond haired young man literally ripped through her panties with his teeth spearing his lucid pink muscle deep within the depths of her honey pot lapping at every last drop of her like it was a desert oasis.

Needless to say Temari was surprised; her body froze as she found herself sinking deeper into the ocean of lust that surround her, her mild going hazy as the feeling of a bursting damn suddenly made itself known in the pit of her stomach. Regaining her mental consciousness long enough to form a coherent thought the pigtailed woman focused on returning to favor to the man below her and took him as deep as she could, which to both their amazement was all the way down to the base, and caught his twitching shaft in a vacuum like suction as she bobbed up and down, coating his entire member in saliva.

His face slick with her nectar, her mouth tightening from the monster-like phallus in her throat swelling; both Temari and Kyo knew that their orgasms were fast approaching, and the passionate moment of desire between them soon became a contest of making the other release first, something that happen to be pretty common between them, a sure result of their competitive nature.

Striking first, Temari attacked by wrapping her entire tongue around Kyo shaft, a technique she really need to thank Anko for teaching her and constricted tightly slowly pulling up and down with her wet muscle, each stroke becoming tighter and slower than the last. Mentally cursing the purple haired special jounin, Kyo groaned loudly in the desert blond haired woman's sex, forcing another shower of liquid to rain into his mouth.

Looking up towards the sky Kyo tried to figure out any way to even the score when the sight of a streak of lightning dancing across the sky gave him an idea. _'Thank you Kami for bad timing!'_ Kyo thought as he thought back to the time he walked in on duck-ass and pinky and forcing emo-avenger to teach him a lightning justu in return for his silence; but that's a story for another time. Focusing on the seals taught to him in his mind and pumping charka to his tongue, Kyo manage to form an electric charge over the entire said pink muscle, not strong enough to hurt Temari to greatly stimulate her nerves, which he did by slowly dragging his tongue over every sensitive area within her.

How long their battle continued, would be forever lost to the pair, their determination the get the other off first making time but a distant memory, hell everything was beginning to disappear around them the forest surrounding them, the tree they were atop of, everything but the other and the feeling of the rain showering their forms. But the feeling didn't last as reality soon returned into the form of their uniform release into their other, hot sweet liquid coating his face and filling his mouth, and stick thick streams of seed filling her mouth and coating her face and chest.

Releasing him from her mouth Temari climbed turned around resting her head on her cerulean eyed love, panting heavily. Basking in the afterglow if their first release the pair just lied there letting the rain washing away any excess liquid on their bodies. Staring into each other's eye Kyo and Temari shared a deep blissful kiss, exchanging the excess liquids that remained in their mouths; reviving their desire for the other.

Soon the kiss became more heated, turning from a beautiful moment of love and longing for the other, to a starving need to sate their bottomless, lustful, hunger. Sucking on Kyo tongue Temari scooted back on his body, moaning out when her flower petals brushed over Kyo's length. Straddling herself over him the pigtailed kunoichi began to rock back and forth over his pole, letting run along her labia but not enter her, coating it in her thick, sweet, honey.

Kyo was in a heavenly hell the feeling of Temari's silk like womanhood against searing hot manhood was driving him insane, oh how he wanted to thrust into her, but the pair of hands damn near glued to his chest and the smooth supple legs locked around his own kept the young man from fulfilling such desires. Figuring that Temari wanted to take things at her pace this time Kyo resigned himself to having to suffer, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun as well.

Placing his hands on her waist the ponytailed teen began to run his hands along her body from tracing letters on her thighs, squeezing and kneading her ass, drawing lines on her stomach, ghosting his fingertips around her diamond hard nipples, to even tracing the shinobi nation hiti-ate symbols around her throbbing clit Kyo had Temari shivering uncontrollably as she rode him faster.

Almost as if planned, and knowing Kyo it just might have been, Temari's sweat drenched hands slipped off the Konoha-nin's chest forcing her to take him entirely. Temari could only see white, the sudden invasion of Kyo, all the way up to her womb, had overloaded the poor kunoichi, in more ways than one.

Kyo soon began to grow worried after a full minute of Temari just sitting there with her eyes and mouth wide open as the rain seemingly intensified. Thoughts of Gaara castrating him before burying him a thousand feet deep in a Sabaku Kyū had him sweating bullets. "T-Temari?" Rising up slowly Kyo waved his hand in front the Suna kunoichi when he was forced back down by said woman, with a strength he had no idea she possessed.

Slowly leaning down the sand kunoichi leveled her gaze with Kyo's, a look of terror spreading across his features from the look in her eyes. It seemed that the sudden penetration had knocked the young woman out leaving her body on auto pilot, giving her a lust crazed look on her face. Grabbing each side of his face, Temari roughly crushed her lips against Kyo's rising up until only the head of his member remained inside her and slammed back down moaning in his mouth.

Grinding her hips the desert blond stirred him within her muscles clenching tightly around the meat probing her. Regaining his composure, Kyo placed his hand on either side of Temari, dead set on making her enjoy him as much as he was enjoying her. Pulling back the 19 year old rammed himself deep into the slick tight canal surrounding his private, his right hand dancing around her plump rear squeezing periodically, his left hand tended to her teasing her chest while he battled her tongue for dominance.

Reluctantly pulling away for air Temari wrapped her legs tightly around Kyo's waist pulling him deeper inside her, if that was even possible, and crushed his head in between her ample breast yanking his hair as she rocked back and forth on him. Struggling under her vice-like grip Kyo managed to get Temari's right breast in his mouth and suckled on it hungrily taking handfuls of her ass timing his thrust her movements so they would never part and he'd always be as deep as possible within her.

Feeling his climax fast approach Kyo bit his bottom lip, doing everything in his power to suppress it as their actions became wild and uncontrolled; but the sudden feeling of teeth sinking into his neck almost sent him over the edge. Looking to the source, the young man saw that Temari was going through the same situation as him, her twitching woman proved testament to that. Pressing his back against the trunk of the tree Kyo captured Temari's lips in a gently kiss, tasting his own blood as their tongues wrapped around each other.

Pressing against each other the young couple cried out each other's name in unison as a mind blowing climax washed over them, the feeling of the their fluids mixing together soon becoming too much for them, forcing the pair to part, their excess flowing out of Temari and onto Kyo. Exhausted the duo rested on euphoric bliss as droplets of rain that gather on the leaves splashed on their bodies, the storm having ended long ago.

Soon Kyo and Temari regained their enough energy to make it down the tree and headed back to the village in a comfortable silence; until a though crossed Temari's mind. "Ne Ky-kun?"

"Yeah Mari-chan?"

"Isn't your brother going to wonder why we've been gone for so long?"

"Naruto…don't worry about him, he and Hinata left on a mission to the snow country a while ago, her won't be back for a few more days; I thought I told you when we met up earlier…guess it slipped my mind."

Thinking about what the ponytailed shinobi, whose arms she was hanging off of, said Temari licked her lips crushing Kyo's arm in her chest. "You know they said it's going to rain all weekend right?"

Laughing slightly Kyo scratched the back of his head innocently as avoided Temari's hungry gaze. "Why do you think I invited you over here this weekend?"


	2. MUST READ!

**Warning! (Copied off ShotgunRedneck)**

**There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...**

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

(My Part)

As of now most readers, and writers, of must already be aware of what's soon to happen on this site; if not then allow me to tell those who are still following me what's happening. To put it simply has wisely decided purge their website of any satanic impurity that is in anyway shape or form of graphic violence and/or sexuality.

Now while the reasons behind this as still somewhat muggy in my opinion, I mean I can guess but I honestly have not heard or seen any concrete reasoning for this decision from the one in charge of the site itself, I honestly cannot agree with how they feel this situation should be handled, not only as a MA fiction writer, but as a fan of other MA writers and a fan of this site.

It is quite obvious that the creators of are not seeing the full scale of consequences that will come with this decision, if stories that are considered MA are purged from this site, which include all but I believe two of the stories I have posted _(and that's only because I haven't gotten far enough in them yet)_ most of not authors of said stories will leave this site in retaliation to the forceful censorship of the work they poured their all into, for free no less, just for the sake of bettering themselves as writers and entertaining those wishing to read them.

Please correct me if I'm wrong but is it not the very definition of** fan**fiction to take a story that has already been created remake it in your own image of how you'd like to have seen things done or ways a certain scenario would have played out if ran differently?

No matter how you're looking at it this attempt to censor our work defies the very meaning behind this entire site itself. While I will not openly cause an uproar if this decision goes through it can go without saying that my updating on this site no matter how rare or far between will come to a definite halt the only posts being made being for leading people away from this site if they do so wish to read my work. _(I've already made accounts on and incase it is needed)_

**Update on my work:**

As for my fiction currently on the site I said that I would continue it and I mean it, while I have not posted in a long time I have been working my stories _(rewriting some of them quite a few times)_ and I will be posting all of my work **UNCENSORED** on this site, **AFTER THE BLACKOUT**, until I'm banned; why two reasons fist of all I will not cater to the needs of those who go to stories that have clearly been mark as having extremely sexual/violent situations _(ie This fanfic has lemons/is a pwp[porn without plot]/gore heavy)_ the writer's take necessary precautions _(I'm actually going to double check made sure I did once this is posted)_ so why should we suffer for the people ill-responsible to let their kids read this, if that is even the reason behind this decision _(again I have not seen a concrete reasoning behind this decision from the owners of this site)_.

Second this is the best publicity I can hope for I mean seriously by announcing this I'm sure there has been a massive surge in views for stories that are considered "MA". I mean think about it do you think Two Girls One Cup, Hunger Games, or even Harry freakin' Potter got where they are just on their own? No people went around saying "Hey have you seen Two Girls One Cup it has chicks eating shit in it, have you read Hunger Games they turn dead people into werewolf monsters, or don't read Harry Potter it's the devils book!" Yet as I recall all of these have been on the news which got it even more publicity _(Need I ask you who set the record fot the most box office hits it opening weekend?)_ and if you wanna get current, how many people even heard of the Cinnamon challenge before it hit the news, not me that's for sure.

But I digress all I'm saying is that I hope this decision won't go through I've been on this site for as long as I've been on and I'd have to lose it cause some people didn't think shit through.

**Note: From here on out everything is copied from other authors (the blackout message will show up again)**

A word from me, S4ik0ryu:

A lot of things have happened to me in the last month. Top two I was sick like a dying dog for week and I lost my story file to a virus. I was almost done with the chapters too.

Then I come to check out and find that it's been changed it ways that just don't suit, in short they annoy me (a lot like Megavideo did before it was taken down). But what really ticks me off is the whole purging/censoring thing that's taking place irks me the most, in way that I cannot put into words. Is this any different from the whole 'Censor the Internet' bill from a few months ago?

Here are my thoughts/opinions:

It is our right as readers and writers of fanfiction to read and write whatever we please, regardless of what it may contain: be it yaoi, yuri, lemon, or gore themed stories.

Responsible writers also add disclaimers and warnings in their stories so readers will know in advance what the story contains, so they know if it will offend them or not.

Responsible parents/adults need get off their lazy butts and moniter what their brats do and/or check out on ther internet. And install some censoring program to keep their brats from going to sites they don't them to go. Know what their kids are doing and talk to them if it concerns them, even the subject is uncomfortable or conflicts with your beliefs and etc. It is their job and shouldn't be blaming others for their neglect of their parental duties regardless of the circumstances.

As stated below by Glorious Bureden: should just create a MA section where only verified adults readers or registered members/authors should be able to access. Like and deviantart are like that, plus a few other sites I've come acrossed recently.

Unless of course Child Block software actually keeps young children from reading the more mature stories than the parents should do that and buy a good one.

Hmm, now that I've written it out I feel a little better. But I still feel compelled to criticize the staff for its decision.

1. It was mistake to announce that you were going to remove stories for their MA contents. Why? Because it will angry both readers and writers, plus young newcomers will see the announcement and will no doubt look for and read such stories even moreso than if left to their own devices. Just like I want to read the Hunger Games because of what I heard someone say about it. Two words: "Exploding Babies". And the FF staff want to take down our stories.

2. Did the staff change or did some of them become Born Again Christians? Cause this seems something a close minded Christian or someone that's really uptight will try and do. Honestly I'm Catholic and I love certain things about my religion, but I hate the whole close-minded destroy everything that 'offends' the religion it still has. Ugh, it is a really complicated issue for me. I can still feel the sting of that yard stick, ouch.

3. (Repeat from above) It is our right to read and write what we please. Plus we put up warnings in advanced! The responsible ones anyway.

4. If goes ahead with this purging of decent stories than the site will no doubt lose the vast majortiy of readers and writers. What I suggest that is those that leave the site should, instead of joining other sites, come together and create their own fanfiction website if possible. But that's just me.

I for one will take the following steps:

I will take down all my stories later today before Midnight in my timezone, expect for Azure Gaze. I was already planning on doing that anyway, after I posted the new-revised versions of said stories.

Right now I'm currentlly rewritten all three chapters, again. Weeping.

I will repost depending on what happens with . Worst case they censor us and I will have to try and get an account with . Or rather fix said account since I registered last year but now I can't log in for one reason or another.

Let your voice be heard and hope for the best.

Warning! (Copied off ShotgunRedneck)

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!

copy and pate this into your story updates, communities and forums

thanks

Author's Note: A FanficPetition (Copied off Glorious Burden)

This has nothing to do with the story, but I believe its important this has to be posted.

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

Darth Drafter

arturus

Iseal

Shisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

Meowpuppy

Sage of Oblivion

Iopno

Grz

Silvercrystal. ct

MercuryDawn

mamoru3193

BeastWithin

gunman

2ndsly

biggbull2

iron elsar

andlaissam

kayra isis

lycanoda

Kenpach17

DarkYami Motou

Manga154

Marionnette0116

Phoenix182

catsfissh

sambit

Talonspike

Ten Commandments

dagoredhel

pac628

Black Volcaona

bloody wolf26

shizuma12

Isom

Dark Dragen

The Goddess of Darkness

Magic IS WHAT

Minako Uzumaki

River Nailo-Chaos

Kira Kyuu

johnny89644

Rune Dela Vega

jsprx

End of an Era

Senjuto

Kenesu

Deltablacknaruto

Baka Ecchi Kon

WhoKnewIWouldWrite

Deathwatch Razgriz

11martin

ryanshadow19

TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin

Ayame0217

harry1817

Blade1986

ZariGS

heavenzhell

TheSutoikku

Fayneir

Dragon Wizard 91

Final Cyn

shadowaseno

infinite-yami

TheSilentJackofallTrades

Dark Dragon of Amaterasu

notgonnasay09

m6l99 the second

RX78-3

The-Eighth-Sin

Kelligor

Sunny Lighter

Kingswriter

Fuyutaro son

Anke14

djjaca

Shawis Relzair

KitsuneDragon

HiroJiyuNaka

MasterZelva

Irishfighter

7 Winds

Arsenic Snowflake

K.S.T.M

RudyCrims

Train1

KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko

Snipa

Shiek927

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Gaia-GoddessofEarth

Marjo76

GreenRena

midnight-raven-wing

Mikhail Inspired

solitare

rajvir

CloeyMarie

The Madness Of My Life

raw666

Karryn

leighann101

Naruto-lost-deathnote

ParanoidSchizo91

kanshisha kitsune

germanyswarrior

askas30

kami no Kage

ssjgokillo

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan

NoLifeKing666

santanaann

doom13

Burning Shadow Wolf

Hawner

just-alive

1sunfun

thekiler00

Shinryu the Eternal Storm God

kyuubinaruto634

Sportsman

OoOXylionOoO

Kotias

StormxD95

demonkira

Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman

Konerok Hadorak

StarGazingAtMidnight

FlameDragon14

Woodsymoments

my-dear-fangirl

LoverofLemon

irenia

OutlawJustice

alkkhes

Kingkakashi

ob niixillis

Animefangirl95

dark-phantom-dragon

Piacine

Pharos nous

Seta

Vincent Avalon

Slayer End

tenrou29

Villain84 Beta 01

Valdimarian

TheLastTest

Phoenix-Amazone

Liarana

philae89

JTFLAM

zaika

Blackmoony83

Skoliro

sakura-okasan

Tsuh

Cyntalan

Kael Hyun

ChaosRune

stoddapb

Botosai2001

Kouka no Ryuu

Firestorm2004

Dericof Diname

Little Morgsi

Kuro Chidori

Death123123

lou2003us

Gohan Zero

zxasxc

RANMACAT

Faded Flight

Akuma-Heika

Dr. Blue22

ultima-owner

Lord SilverKnight

qckslvykid

Znerom

Blood Wizard

Kiukun-Nadralex

phoenixflame22

.Dawn

MysticSuperSaiyanGohan

NyaaMe0W

Sedaiv

umbra proeliator

luneta-star

linsword01

Khait Khepri

Mitsukuri Tsukiyama

AznPuffyHair

Kaori

Grindle_the_Wise

Reaper2040

Mai-Long

LIGNTNING THIEF

croix ky

germanyswarrior

squibalicious

Wicked Lovely 17

FlashDevil

fated slayer

maddnessisgood

violettruth

SagaAuraMana

death77

dracokyuubi

TheOtaku Akatsuki

Fiori75

Master-of-Mythology

Raxius

CherryBerry58

Kage no hon'no

Lathen11

Itachi Hyuuga

Yoko The Spirit Fox

Lithius Osmius

tridemonnaruto

TigerZodiacAnimeGuru

Darkmanu

xXxDragonxPhoenixXx

munesanzune

Alex189

GStarrahhxx72

EliteDog

grenouille7777

Cloud Piece

Liger01

WhiteElfElder

lancecomwar

Aeonir

Random user

James Masters

Pokethat

DanteSparda894

Faraway-R

Lord Xantos A. Fowl

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Daenerys Starcatcher

kumar9900

XXsnowXXblind

Marick Kel Thalas

lou2003us

The wolf god Fenrir

krobin02

stone20

Hattori Sei

Bonesboy15

spidermonkey92k

Katea-Nui

PZldfn

Mach68

Star1wars3

MadxHatter123

shelter

Ryuu no kage

epicallyshawn

Gilgameshtheking9791

GottaLUVmyth

Boneboy15

KatzeNoel

Siriusly Grim

Ex10

Seans

Korisovra

Unknown Shinobi

robzone

Ashes of the Dragon

Darkangel2221

honeyMellon

Fluffydruid

CyberSleepy

Gun Wraith

Trincessblack

huntershalsher13

sutam 1

Zarosian Chaos

LegendaryGamer

Cricycle

Thatguy6660

RyokoTenchi

Cyn Finnegan

Renting

YoukoTaichou

DarkusCyril

Vulkan

NostradamusMB

narusaku dramione

Dr5wolz-AA

DM2012

Darknessflamesaiyan

ImSoGodLikeIsh

hollow-kyuubi

Zerothanhedgehog

King of Hearts 129

Crowfether

Edokage

Ibskib

Chrisdz

FF8 Squall Lionhart

Dany le fou

hokage of dragon

RyuzakiLaw1

Ag3nt-T

1sniperwolf

Allena Moyashi Walker

Crono Drago

Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Ichimaru Jackson


End file.
